


When I was young I thought the world of you

by Linsupremacy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'm kinda ashamed, Kya being so soft, Lin trying not to be akward, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsupremacy/pseuds/Linsupremacy
Summary: It’s Zhu Li and Varrick’s marriage. And Kya is done with Lin being indiferent.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	When I was young I thought the world of you

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from “Don’t let me go” by Cigarettes After Sex.

The night was stupidly beautiful, stars shone and perfectly matched the colorful lights of the saloon set up in the courtyard of the air temple island. Lin took a deep breath and looked at the third spirit portal. The city was destroyed, there was a new portal right in the middle of Republic City, and she didn't even want to start thinking about the amount of problems they would have to solve in the coming weeks. There were refugees, there was crime, there were spirits ... At least it's not a crazy dictatorship with a giant platinum robot ... At least it's not that.

"Running away from the crowd, chief?" The voice makes Lin stiffens in place, crossing her arms under her chest and supporting them over the branstand.

"I decided I needed some air when Su started to remember when we got lost in Ba Sing Se." Kya's laugh is delicate, like herself, as she rests her hands on the porch's wood. She's close now, enough for Lin to smell her perfume, a little lavender and the ocean.

"I remember that diplomatic mission. My father was on edge with the Earth Queen." Lin remembers too. It was very difficult for the avatar Aang, kind and compassionate, to get out of his temper because of someone. The Earth Queen was an understandable exception, even when young, the woman was unbearable. "I remember thinking that you and Su looked like you were home." Lin frowns, looking at Kya out of the corner of her eye. She always thought a lot about Ba Sing Se, but not as home. "You know, green and gold, the colors of earthbenders." She liked the capital of the Earth kingdom, despite the criminality and the poverty that bothered her so much, but it was a beautiful city, it was a pity that the palaces had been so badly mistreated after the Red Lotus.

"My home has always been Republic City." And she wasn't lying. Lin had her feet deeply buried in the earth. She was so different from the free spirit Kya had within herself it could be comical.

"And will you continue to ignore me forever?" Kya's voice doesn't sound annoyed, but she could tell that there's a little sting in that tone.

"Who says I'm ignoring you?" She doesn't turn around, but she can feel Kya rolling her eyes behind her.

"We were together a few times before I went back to the south pole to help Korra." Lin takes a deep breath. She knew where this was going. "But you didn't speak to me ... Not a word." She can feel her stomach complaining a little, champagne and appetizers fighting inside her with the idea of discussing it. With Kya. At this time of night.

Lin didn't want to look into it. It was past. If she forgave Su and her own mother. Even Tenzin. She could forgive Kya too, right? But what could she do when her heart squeezed to the point of looking like a piece of stone inside her chest with the mere memory. She remembers Kya's hug. She remembers wanting to open a hole in the ground and disappear into the earth, because Su was already gone. She would lose Kya too. And then anger. Tenzin broke up with her a month after Kya left, and she was so pissed.

Lin became convinced that she practically destroyed the air temple island because it was preferable than throwing an avalanche at Tenzin. But she was pissed with Kya too. Tenzin broke up with her, but not even him went on a pilgrimage around the world. She broke rocks and walls and wanted to put that place on the ground, because it wasn't fair that everyone had left her.

And then Toph left. That was enough for the somewhat strange and quiet teenager to become Chief Beifong, the one who didn't accept a mediocre job, the one who she spent all the hours she had at work. The free time was reserved only to go to the gym and sometimes get drunk with a stranger, no matter if it was a man or a woman.

She was never enough for either of them. This is what she told herself for years as she built barriers of pure platinum around herself, barriers that even she could not destroy.

Lin finally shrugs, hoping that is a sufficient answer for Kya. She has always had a reputation for being unsympathetic. If Kya agreed it would be just one more.

"Communicative as always." She snorts and Lin feels the urge to roll her eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" It is a stupid question and Lin knows it. Kya doesn't want her to say anything. Kya wants them to talk, as they used to. But nothing can be the same as before. 30 years have passed.

"I wrote to you, did you know?" The police chief frowns again and this time her body forces herself to turn to look at Kya. It's the first time that she has looked directly at the waterbender in a long time. And it's frightening the way her eyes look the same. Lin asks herself if her eyes look the same too.

"I wrote you a letter every week after I arrived at the north pole." Lin doesn't know what makes her more stunned, whether it's the information or the way Kya's eyes are shining at her right now. Spirits, she still looks so beautiful. "But they never arrived, right? You moved somewhere else and you didn't want to speak to Tenzin under any circumstances." It took a few years for her to be able to maintain any remotely polite conversation with Tenzin. She feels stupid now, he was at least honest ... Unlike her.

She was the one who tried to maintain that relationship at all costs. She was the one who could no longer ignore how she felt about her boyfriend's sister. She was the one who always tried to live her life in the most correct way possible. She was the one who took every true feeling and pushed it into herself.

She was so afraid. It was so ridiculous that a Beifong was so afraid, and she was so scared of herself. Lin was a child.

And Kya left.

Lin wasn't enough to keep her there. Never was.

"Why did you leave?" The question that she kept for so many years, since that night, since that last hug, escapes her mouth without her being able to contain it. Lin blames Kya's eyes and the champagne. Her head was numb enough for something that had bothered her for so long came out.

Kya doesn't seem to be reluctant to respond. She just smiles with the corner of her mouth, slowly and delicately.

"I wanted to see the world and I did see a lot of interesting things. I met amazing people." Lin would bet she did. Kya always brought attention to herself, no matter where she went. It never bothered Lin, even when they were teenagers, even less now that they are adults. She liked to watch how all the boys in town lined up to talk to Kya, while she completely ignored them to talk to her. Or when she left all the men and even some girls just to drag Lin to dance, Lin who was by far the person with the least graceful steps. Kya always chose her over any other friend. That's why it hurt so much when she left, to meet new people ... As if what she had wasn't enough. "And I needed some time from here too ... Which was great." And there it was. A long time away. Away from the monotony and the dull aspect of everything. Kya was a free spirit, and she finally realized that it made no sense to be the best friend of a rigid and dull earthbender.

"It must have been nice for you. Get away from all those boring people." Lin didn't expect her voice to come out in such a sharp tone, but she had a shitty temper. A nudge in the wrong place was all she needed for her to close in a highly preserved shell.

"Lin, it wasn't like that." Because it felt like it had been just like that. "I missed my brothers ... And I missed you. I could barely stay at Ba Sing Se without seeing you everywhere." The police chief's ears burn a little. She doesn't know if it's anger or embarrassment. Maybe a little bit of both.

30 years and Kya still managed to make her feel like a silly teenager.

She feels that her stomach is turning over again. Talking about all of that was a terrible idea.

"I know ... It's hard to understand, but I ..." They grew up together, and this is the first time that Lin has really seen Kya's words missing. She crosses her arms behind her back, revealing the delicate details of her water tribe dress. "I didn't think you cared that much, anyway." The way those words are spoken makes Lin wants to jump off the porch.

Lin was used to people thinking she didn't care. But to hear that ... Directly from Kya. It was like a slap in the face.

"You were my best friend." Lin crosses his arms under her chest again, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. Spirits, she wished she could feel the ground, damn leather boots. She wanted to be able to get any comfort out of the earth. "You were my only friend, actually." The police chief closes her eyes when the words come out of her mouth. She didn't want to say that. The Beifongs were not meant to talk about feelings, they never were.

"Now you are lying." There is a small smile on Kya's mouth that would have made Lin smile too if her throat hadn't been so congested with unspoken words. Kya frowns when Lin doesn't confirm. "You still dated Tenzin for a while, right?" Lin wants to throw up now.

"Ah, yes, and he kicked me a month later, the timing was almost perfect." Kya compresses her lips in a thin line. And for a moment Lin believes she's going to say something, something that can really change everything. But Kya shakes her head.

"I couldn't bear to see you two together." The police chief frowns again, tightening her arms around herself. She misses her uniform for the hundredth time that night. Kya always seemed so happy that she and Tenzin were dating, they always went out in groups, and she was always smiling. "I told my brother a million times that you were not for him ... But he never wanted to hear me." Lin opens and closes her mouth again, not believing the absurdity that falls on her ears. What was that now? Her jaw clenches so tightly that she may well split it in two.

"Was I too clumsy even to date your little brother?" She practically barks the words and Kya's eyes widen, understanding what connections Lin has made. But the earthbender is already done. She could have completely gone to sleep without hearing all of this. If Kya wasn't Kya, she would have told her to jump out of the porch.

Lin doesn't notice when she starts walking, her feet moving her away from what was sinking her heart so much she can't even breathe properly. But she was right, wasn't she? Kya always knew that she was just a bitter girl, and now a bitter woman. She wouldn't want her brother to be with such a woman. Maybe Kya really saw what she was ... The bitter human she was and made the most appropriate decision.

"Lin, don't." Before she can get out of the bandstand she feels a firm but delicate hand gripping her elbow. "That's not what I meant. Please." She didn't want to hear. She had heard too much already. But Lin was so weak. She was the woman who drove all gang members off the streets of Republic City, but all it takes is just Kya to say her name, in that tone, in that tone that reminded her as much as things were before for her to stop walking . All it takes is a single touch. It's pathetic the way she is starving for her touch.

Lin turns around, and she feels that her eyes are moist. Why? Why couldn't she just push those feelings away and go fuck some stranger somewhere? It would be so much easier.

"I always thought you were too good for him, Lin." Kya's voice breaks. She wasn’t expecting things to go that way. Lin compresses his lips to prevent any tears falling from her eyes. She doesn't want to cry. She didn't know if she could stop if she started again. "I ..." Kya's fingers are shaking around her arm and Lin doesn't know what it all means. "You were and still are ... But I couldn't bear to see you two together because ..." She looks into Lin's eyes again and there is so much fear in those eyes. Fear. Lin never saw Kya in fear, except when they got into trouble and Aang let Toph decide what their punishment would be. But what was there was pure fear. Was she afraid of Lin? Did she really fear that she was going to be so furious about whatever shit she thought about her relationship with Tenzin?

She was wrong. Kya never really knew her, how could she have been her best friend?

"Kya, let go my arm." Lin's voice doesn't have the same power as before, something as cold as ice is spreading across her chest. She wants to disappear.

"I can't!" The loud exclamation makes the earthbender turn around with slightly wide eyes. Another thing Kya didn't do was raise her voice, at least never with Lin.

"If you want to continue talking about how friendly I am that you’re afraid of me, I don't see how productive this conversation will be." The sharp tone was back. She didn't want to pull the arm out of Kya's hand. She didn't want to see that look on her face again. "Let go my arm or I will pull, Kya." Kya just shook her head, her eyes looked bright, maybe it was tears.

"I won't let you go this time, Lin." Lin smiles, and she can't the irony dripping from her tongue.  
"It wasn't me who left, Kya." Her mouth opens and closes again. "Let me go." Lin pulls her arm this time, feeling her throat getting tighter and tighter. She wasn't going to cry in front of Kya. She would not cry in front of anyone.

"I can't." Kya said again, tightening her fingers around Lin's green coat.

"Why?" It's a loud question and Lin doesn't care if anyone in the yard on the other side can hear. Why? Kya left once and it didn't seem like a big deal to her at the time. So why did it look like something now? Why did she care now?

"Because I love you." She replied in the same loud tone, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. She feels like she’s falling.

The words echoed in Lin's head. Love.

"I've loved you since I was a stupid teenager braiding your hair." Tears are streaming down Kya's face now, freely. Her face feels extremely hot. "But you seemed unreachable, you never said anything about girls to me and when you started dating Tenzin." Kya shakes her head. Her chin is shaking. "When you started dating Tenzin I wanted to die. Because he always had everything with dad and mom, the only airbender, and then he had you. It was only convenient that the pilgrim caravan passed through the city back at that time." Kya leaves the grip on Lin's arm to wipe her own tears. But Lin doesn't move away.

She's ... She doesn't know how she is. The word still echoes inside her head, like inside a big empty room. Love. Kya loved her. That was why Kya was afraid. That was why Kya left.

"I thought it would pass ..." She crosses her arms under her chest. "30 years is a fucking long time. But I've never felt this way for anyone. And I'm so tired of pretending." She remembered a conversation with Tenzin and Bumi. Bumi was in town for a few days, and they went by the police station to bother the chief who was not so angry with her ex boyfriend. She remembers Bumi telling about his love adventures and Tenzin rolling his eyes at each one.

"If it were our little sister telling you, you wouldn't make that ugly face, Tenzin." Tenzin just rolled his eyes harder. "I bet she already had more girlfriends than me if we ever compare." Lin felt like there was something burning under her skin. She had no girlfriends or boyfriends. She had people she fucked with sometimes, she preferred women, but there were some men too.

She had no time and no interest in relationships back that time. She was happy just working and living a single life. At least, that's what she said. It was easier to sleep like that than thinking about certain blue eyes.

Kya dated women and yet ...

"Are you going to say something?" She hated hearing that tone in Kya's voice. The Kya who always cheered her up after a fight with Su. The Kya who dragged her to all the hot spots of the city. The Kya who touched her with such affection and hugged her as if she never wanted to go again. That tone as if a word from Lin could break her in half.

Lin wasn''t good with words, unless it was police reports. She was still learning how to express herself properly with the strange little family she had built over the years. With the airbender kids, Su, Korra, Asami, even Tenzin and the boys she unknowingly adopted, Bolin and Mako. She doesn't know exactly what to say to Kya, to say that she left her speechless would be an euphemism.

She doesn't want to leave her without an answer, though. She doesn't want to let her think that it hasn't affected her deeply.

It has.

That's why Lin walks the few steps that kept her away from Kya. She's taller than the police chief, so she has to lean over to find her lips with hers.

Lin had a crush on Kya for years. But she wasn't prepared to kiss Kya. The way her perfume got into her nostrils, how soft her lips felt... She was perfect in a way that she wasn't ready. It was like being hit on the head without the pain. She felt numb, as if nothing in the world could touch her again.

Kya opened her mouth to receive her and Lin could easily call that her breaking point. She wrapped her hands around Kya's waist, sliding her tongue over the other woman's bottom lip. The waterbender murmured in approval, the sound sent a shiver straight to Lin's core. She felt Kya wrap her hands around her neck, her delicate, long fingers holding her face and brushing her throat.

Lin tightens her fingers around her waist, bringing her even closer to her body. She can feel the softness of Kya's body now, her breasts, her thighs. It's warm and soft to the touch, so different from herself and yet so pleasant. She almost curses out loud when Kya's tongue enters her mouth. The waterbender tastes like champagne and cherry and the way their kiss feels right makes Lin's legs a little weak.

She's an earthbender. She never has weak legs.

Lin leaves her lips to slide her mouth down her cheek, across her jaw, her neck. Soft kisses until she reaches Kya's ear.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the first day you bought me ice cream." Kya's smiling now, a smile that is impossible not to follow. Lin's fingers reach up to wipe the rest of the tears off her face, she knows her hands are surrounded by calluses and scars, but Kya leans in to her touch. The police chief doesn't know if it is possible for her heart to come out of her chest, but perhaps it's because it's beating harder than it ever has before.

"If you had done that, we might not have had to wait 30 years." Perhaps... But they also wouldn't be the people they were that night. "Would you accept to run away with me again?" Lin looks back into the air temple island courtyard filled with people.

None of them matter at that moment.

"Lead the way, Miss trouble." She repeats the nickname that Toph gave her, all these years ago. Because it was only because of Kya that Lin did the least thing out of line.

Kya's smile widens and the way Lin wants to melt into that smile is childish. The waterbender takes her hand still on her face, intertwining their fingers firmly.

And then Kya pulled her out of the bandstand and into the forest.

Kya and Lin knew the air temple island as the back of their hands. It was here that Lin spent hours when she was a child while Toph and Aang discussed adult things. It was here that she came to meet Tenzin. And it was there that Kya lived for a long time. There were hidden places on this island that even Tenzin himself was not aware of, although she thinks that maybe the airbender kids know.

Kya jumped a few more tangled vines and waited while Lin did the same. These clothes were certainly not the best to reach Kya's secret hiding place. But she didn't care. Lin kissed her. Lin took her hand. There was nothing else in this world that could take her attention.

Nothing in the world mattered anymore.

Kya walked a few more steps before stopping and turning around with a very silly smile for Lin. She frowned, but that soft smile was on her mouth.

"We're here." She said leaving Lin's fingers for just a moment.

"Oh, so your plan was to drag me into the woods?" Kya laughed at her tone, as if she had any chance of kidnapping the great chief Beifong.

"Not exactly." Kya approached the rock ahead and pushed aside a large bush that covered much of it. A ladder covered with moss, but still whole, appeared before her eyes. She hadn't been here in years, and apparently not even her brother's children found this place.

Kya didn't hesitate to climb the pieces of wood to the cave carved in the stone, reaching the top in a few seconds, even wearing a dress. Lin, on the other hand, looked suspiciously at the ladder.

"Come on, chief, won't you tell me you're scared?" Lin narrowed her eyes towards her, before placing the first foot and propelling her body.

"If I fall and break my neck, you will feel remorse for the rest of your life." Kya shook her head negatively as she walked through her old hiding place, the one she only ran into when she wanted to be away from her brothers.

"I am a great healer, you know that." Lin reached the top and watched the place with interest. The waterbender felt her ears a little hot as the police chief watched her work over the years. Rugs, blankets, blue light crystals, toys and drawings.

"Close your eyes." Lin instructed and Kya didn't hesitate for a second. She heard a sound of something falling on the floor and then a shiver when particles of sand started to come out of everywhere.

When she opened her eyes again, the cave was completely clean again, cleaner than it had ever been.

"I didn't know you could bend sand." Lin just shrugged, modestly, her feet were bare now. The boots rested in perfect position beside her.

"I spent some time in the desert to improve after I went to see Su on vacation." Kya feels her chest lighten when she talks about Su like that. She had to deal with so many of their fights when they were younger, the most horrible of them marked Lin's face. They seemed to be getting along now and that eased the waterbender more than she could say.

Kya sits on the rugs she has spread across the cave right after she took off her own boots. Most of them from the water tribe, but some that she has stolen from her father's meditation center. There was also a trunk there that she didn't even remember what was inside and a small table, where she put food when she brought it.

"I've never brought anyone here." Lin sat across from her, the delicate smile returned to her face and Kya doesn't remember seeing her smile so much, not since they were children.

"I'm flattered to be the first to enter your enchanted world full of dust." Lin scoffs, but her eyes are shining with amusement, so Kya is not offended. But that doesn't stop her from slapping her playfully on the shoulder. "You know they'll notice that we're gone, right?" Lin looks back at the lights that seem so far away and looking at that muscular neck... Kya can't make herself to care.

She crawls until she can find Lin's face again. When she turns around again, her nose hits Kya's, and she smiles.

"Do you think I care?" The earthbender shakes her head negatively, raising her hands to touch the other woman's face. Kya sighs when she feels her touch, Lin's hands are calloused, but she likes the way she touches her gently. As if she were afraid that she might break her.

"Kya." Her name sounds like a prayer in Lin's mouth. Spirits. She wants so badly to kiss that mouth again. It's confusing her mind. But she doesn't want to push. She was very surprised that Lin kissed her first and wanted to make sure that she was okay with all of this before trying anything. "Will you stay?" Her smile slowly disappears. This is such a vulnerable question that Kya can't help but smile at how the earthbender is being opened with her.

"I will." She sits on her own ankles, lifting her fingers to remove a lock of Lin's hair from her eyes. "They will need me for the refugee center and I don't intend to travel anymore. Maybe you have to get used to my extremely unpleasant presence." Lin wheezes, her eyes shine. It's the best sound Kya has ever heard.

"So unpleasant." She mumbles before pushing herself up to meet Kya again, lips parted to place a delicate kiss on her neck. "So unpleasant that I can't wait to rip your clothes off." Kya swallows, eyes wide. Well ... This was going in an interesting way.

"W-well we can arrange that?" Lin laughed against her throat. A real laugh that sent chills all over Kya's body. "As long as I can see those awesome muscles of yours." Lin paused for a moment looking up at her. Green and shiny like two emeralds. Her cheeks were in a pink tone that would be Kya's favorite from that day on. "I'm waiting for your kiss, chief." Lin held her bottom lip between her teeth before smiling and pulling Kya by the sides of her face. When her lips meet again, all the air around her seems to heat up. Kya believes it was herself creating steam.

Lin was hot and when her fingers reached the back of Kya's neck it didn't take much for her to melt in her arms. Lin purred at her reaction propelling her body so that the waterbender could lie down, placing herself between her legs.

Kya was still surprised at how strong she was, even though she had already seen her lift huge pieces of stone and know that there were powerful muscles under those clothes. She was impressive and it was hers. Pocessivity wasn't common for Kya, but she can't help it this time. She slid her fingers down her neck, touching her shoulders only to feel her taking her hands and pinning them over her head.

"Stay." She said quietly, pulling Kya's bottom lip between her teeth. A very intense shiver ran through the waterbender's skin, and she just nodded, not trusting her own voice when the first thing that crossed her mind was "Yes, chief Beifong."

Lin left her lips to attack her throat again, placing gentle kisses on her skin, almost just brushing her mouth for the pulse points. Her hands gently reached the hem of her dress, fingers moving up until she could touch the skin on her thighs. Another painful shiver rested on Kya's spine. Lin smiled almost predatorily before pulling the dress the rest of the way over her head.

She paused for a moment, looking at her in her delicate, blue underwear.

"Spirits.How can you be so beautiful?" Two of her hands found her breasts and Kya did not find it worthy of her to respond when her center began to pulse and her breathing to fail. How long did she wait for Lin to look at her like that? Her eyes darkening with pure lust, her lips red, her cheeks flushed ... She just hoped she wasn't dreaming.

Lin untied the bra on her back and immediately sank her face between her breasts, licking a straight line across her nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Kya's hips made the same movement towards the other woman, and she laced her legs around her waist, pulling her.

Lin smiled with her lips still wrapped around her and the way it made her feel shouldn't be considered normal.

She massaged her breast as she moved on to the other, swallowing it almost whole while keeping her eyes on her. Spirits ... She was beautiful. Dark hair falling over her forehead, red cheeks, green eyes almost black now.

She dragged her nails gently across her abdomen before driving her hand down the middle of her legs. She sucked harder, something that would probably leave a mark before touching her over her panties.

Lin pushed herself up and took her lips in another kiss, her tongue invading her mouth so suddenly Kya didn't know what to feel first. The soft touch of her fingers, her mouth, her strong perfume, her breath. Lin was consuming her and Kya was very satisfied with that.

"Take off your shirt." Kya managed to tell when she was just far enough away.

"Why?" She asked with an amused smile. Lin Beifong. With an amused smile. That would be Kya's best death.

"I want to feel you, please." The earthbender sighed hotly against her face before nodding and walking away a little. Lin unbuckled her belt, removed her blazer and then pulled her green shirt over her head. She was wearing a black bra. Kya almost moaned at the mere sight of her, those muscles. The turned arms, the sharp clavicles, those shaped abs. Lin was a muscle machine, a very attractive muscle machine.

And then she was on her again, kissing her jaw, her neck, dragging her teeth along the pulse point. Kya slid her fingers down her stout back, feeling every twitch of each muscle at her fingertips, every strong, defined curve. Impressive.  
She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, pulling on Kya's long legs. Completely naked while she was practically dressed, it made Kya pulse a little. To know that she wanted her and only her.

"Fuck, Kya." She whispered, sliding her fingers gently over her thighs, opening her legs for her. Lin Beifong, the buttoned police chief saying "fuck", Kya's internal muscles tightened so tight she thought she could come with just that word. "You are so ready for me." Kya's cheeks got hotter, she knew she was dripping. But what did Lin expect? With that look, with that voice, with those rough fingers. "So wet for me." She ran her fingers over the center of Kya's legs and she shivered. Lin was smiling when she tasted her fingers. Kya felt like she could pass out from how sexy it was. Her hips contracted. "You tastes good." She pushed herself between her legs, one finger finding the small button on the top and rubbing it slowly. Kya swallowed the moan that formed in her throat and Lin pushed himself further, her fingers hovering dangerously over her entrance. "Don't keep your moans, Kya. I want to hear you" Kya's ears were burning again and the earthbender smiled more before sliding two fingers inside her, without warning. A groan came from the waterbender's throat and she murmured contentedly. "That's my good girl." How Lin managed to leave her in that state was something Kya would think about later. Now she just desperately needed her to make her come.

Lin pumped her fingers slowly, the sound making Kya's cheeks heat up even more as her breath became a lint. She started to increase speed and she had to hold on to her forearms, looking for some support while she fucked her for real.

And then she stopped.

"L-Lin." Again it came out very broken and she laughed. She moved closer to Kya's face and placed a delicate kiss on her mouth.

"I spent too many days imagining you in my mouth." She withdrew her fingers and moved away between her legs, sinking her face between her thighs. The image of Lin with her fingers tight inside her, imagining Kya made the waterbender's fingers tremble. This woman...

She placed a soft kiss on the inside of each of Kya's thighs before looking at her and then sliding her tongue over her.

Another moan escaped her as her head fell to the nearest rug. She had a sharp tongue for more than just speaking. Lin steadied her on the floor with her hands and then began to eat her, without hesitation as if she was thinking about it from the moment she stepped on the bandstand, which she didn't doubt could be a little true. The way her head moved, her tongue wrapped around the bundle of nerves, her mouth open to suck on. She was everything.

One of her hands left Kya's hip and before she could react she sank two fingers into her.

"Lin!" A low whimper that made her laugh against her skin. She started pumping her fingers, without stopping sucking on her button. And then her free hand went up to find her breast, pulling it between her thumb and forefinger. There were too many stimuli, she couldn't take it.

"Lin ... Lin I'm gonn ..." She started and she just increased the speed of the thrusts, without moving her mouth away from her clitoris. Kya came hard into her mouth, squeezing her fingers, her body glowing soft blue for a moment, like it hadn't happened in a long time.

Lin was laughing softly as she kissed her belly and between her breasts before returning to her face to kiss her mouth with everything she could possibly want.

“Wow.” Kya said, simply.

“Who’s the communicative now?” Lin mocks and the waterbender laughs.

"Do you shine when you come?" The way her eyes are fun, how childish they look. Kya can't find a more relaxed mental image of Lin than that.

"It happens sometimes when I come really hard." The earthbender raised her eyebrows with a smugness that made Kya laugh. She spins on the rugs so that she's on top of her and the police chief raised an eyebrow. They both knew that Kya wasn't stronger and only managed to push Lin because she let her. "Don't you like me on top, chief?" Lin bit her lip slowly and Kya had to restrain herself from whining at the sight of her, red, hot and with dilated pupils under her body.

"I love you anyway, Kya." Kya opened and closed her mouth again. Wow. Her heart would come out of her mouth. She ... Kya held her bottom lip feeling her eyes water again. Damn Lin Beifong.

The earthbender smiled before taking the other woman's two hands and kissing her knuckles. She wouldn't say it lightly. The Lin she loved didn't know how to express herself verbally very well and what she said ... She wanted to say. Kya's heart is beating so hard in her chest she is sure Lin can hear.

Spirits. She has to make this woman come.

She pushed herself up to take her lips with hers, her taste was still in her mouth and she murmured, tucking one of her thighs between hers, brushing against the fabric of her pants.

Her hands were on her, kneading her incredible breasts, running her thumbs over the thick fabric of the bra. Lin was a work of art and was hers to appreciate. If there is a paradise, it's a woman.

She runs her lips down her neck, sucking on the pulse point and then biting, her skin is clear and delicate. The hickey would be beautiful. Lin propelled her hips towards her, a low murmur falling from her mouth.

She untied her bra and buried her face between her breasts. She could spend a lifetime just kissing Lin's breasts, they were so perfect, much bigger than her palms and the way her skin flushed with the slightest stimulus on her nipples, how her head fell back when she slid the tongue through the hardened skin. She was beautiful. She had no idea how much she wanted to spend her life worshiping her.

Kya pulled her pants out of the way and was about to get in between her legs when her hands grabbed her by the shoulders. The earthbender's eyes looking for hers.

Kya frowned, but Lin's eyes weren't denying her.

"Use your fingers." She whispered, pulling the waterbender back to her, fitting her bodies together, her breasts brushing hers. "I want to see your eyes." Kya's legs were wobbly and she couldn't resist when her mind screamed to kiss her. She took her mouth again almost at the same time that she sank two of her fingers into her entrance. Lin winced and groaned in her mouth. Fuck.

She started to pump her fingers while gently rubbing her button with her thumb, separating her mouth to breathe but not taking her eyes from hers. Lin panting, red cheeks and messy hair ... One of the most perfect views she has ever had the pleasure of. She clasped her hands on Kya's shoulders, seeking some support as she increased the speed of the thrusts.

"You're perfect." She whispered, placing kisses all over her scar area, feeling the heat exhale from her skin, stronger than before. Almost as if she were a firebender.

"Kya." Lin pushed her back and she slipped her thigh against her fingers to add pressure to the thrusts.A loud moan jumped out of Lin's mouth and she continued the pace. "I ..." She pressed her fingers to her skin and it was so hot. Lin was like a furnace now and Kya wasn't opposed to sweating a little.

Kya just needed to push her fingers once more as her mouth hovered over hers so that she could feel it when Lin came, squeezing her fingers and pulling them in in her spasms. She kept them there for a moment while they got their breath back. When she pulled them away, Lin had a smile on her sweaty face. Not a slight smile, but one that really shook Kya's senses.

"Wow." Lin repeated and Kya let out a laugh when she pulled her along the sides of her face to tap her lips on hers again in a much more controlled and delicate kiss. "I missed you." She murmured against her shoulder, tightening her arms around her and Kya just sighed as she sank into the smell of her hair. She missed her ... Every damn day. And in that moment, feeling Lin's fingers go up and down her spine. She promised herself that she would never let her chief out of her sight agin.

Lin woke up with the rays of sunlight gently touching her face. She always woke up very early to go to the gym or even to work, so it wasn't surprising that the smallest ray of sunshine would take her out of her sleep. The first thing she noticed was that it was cold. It was the middle of the forest and her body shuddered. The second thing she noticed was the white hair spread across her chest. A smile that Lin could only call pathetic took its place in her mouth as she watched Kya sleep. Her breathing was calm and rhythmic, inhaling and exhaling against her neck.

Lin's fingers come up to caress Kya's head, pushing her hair away from her face. They had to go. Even if they had to face the world outside and everyone who slept on the island. They didn't even bring other clothes.

"Kya." She whispers. Her voice sounds so hoarse now. Kya grumbles and just tightens her arms around her waist. "Kya, we have to get dressed and come back." Kya's eyes open, big blue eyes.

"Why?" She grumbles again, sinking her face into the earthbender's neck.

"As much as I wanted to spend the rest of our days in this cave. We have no food or water. We are going to die in 5 or 6 days here." The waterbender complained when she stood up, pulling the blanket up to her chest. She shivered with cold and Lin did not hesitate to take her blazer and place it on her shoulders. Kya opens her mouth to complain, but Lin just smiles before she gets up.

"Put that on. You came with a dress and it's cold." Kya would have rolled her eyes if Lin's expressions weren't so welcoming. Her heart warms with the memories of the last night.

Lin put on her clothes and stretched. She sighed before putting her boots on again. She really didn't like to wear boots she couldn't bend.

"Ready." Kya said stopping in front of Lin, the blazer resting perfectly on her body over her dress. It looked good on her.

"So let's go." She was going down the ladder, but Kya held her hand. Lin turned to her, watching the waterbender's eyes.

"And ... what are we going to say ... to everyone?" Lin shrugged. She didn't care, not really. She never felt that way about anyone too, except for Kya. She didn't care what they said. Nobody would talk about Chief Beifong in her face and she didn't want to know what they were saying behind her back.

"I will not hide you, ever." It's wonderful to see how Kya's smile widens. Who needed stones and metal when she could bend Kya so easily with a few words? "Besides ... I really want to see Tenzin pass out." The waterbender shakes her head negatively, but is smiling when she puts a kiss on Lin's marked cheek.

"Tease." Lin's eyes light up when she starts walking down the ladder.

"You have no idea, Kya."

  
The employees Varrick hired were serving breakfast still dressed as Nuktuk when they finally reached the courtyard again. And everyone seemed to have spent the night, except for the newlyweds themselves, Korra and Asami, the tables were full again. The girls seemed to have run away too. She doesn't blame them. If Lin had discovered all this 30 years ago, she would be running away with Kya too.

Lin considered which table they should sit for a moment. Until she realized that Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Bumi and Su were sharing a plate of pancakes at table 2. Bumi, Su and Tenzin were talking about something very exciting. Bolin filling up with pancakes and Mako just watching. Korra and Asami were not there, but it was still the strange family that Lin had built, which is why she walked there.

Lin sits next to Su and Kya takes her place next to her in a slightly uncomfortable silence. She had no idea what Lin would say, but she trusted her with her life.

"Hey, chief ... Where did you spend the night?" Bolin's question is innocent, but it makes all eyes turn to them. Kya's fingers tremble at the look of 5 people standing on them and she unconsciously grabs Lin's hand under the table. Lin just squeezes her fingers back. She seems calmer than Kya has seen her in a long time.

Tenzin's eyes go from Lin's face to Kya and then to the blalzer Kya is wearing. Su, Mako and Tenzin widen their eyes at the same time with the realization. Bumi still looks a little confused.

"I think I will collapse." Kya gasped and Su laughed when Tenzin rests his forehead on his hand. Bumi opened and closed his mouth and the smile that appeared on his face was simply gold.

"Finally, little sister?" When Kya noded, he came around the table to grab her in a tight hug and kiss Lin's cheek. She didn't want that contact, but she enjoyed it. Su kissed her other cheek and held out a hand to Kya who offered her little sister a wink while squeezing her fingers.

Mako whispered something in Bolin's ear and the boy dropped his jaw in complete delight.

"So you ..." He pointed to Kya. "And Chief Beifong." He put his hands together as if they were kissing and it was Kya who noded laughing. Lin rested her forehead on her hand, just like Tenzin, wondering if that was really a good idea. "Man, this is so cool." He was smiling in that childish way that always hit the police chief's heart, whether she wanted it or not.

"I'm happy for you two." Mako was the only one with a calm reaction and no hand-to-hand contact.

"Don't be akward about it. She was always way out of your league." Tenzin moistened his lower lip with his tongue and for a moment the entire table was silent, watching the two siblings. He looked at them both before letting out a long breath.

"I love you two as my sisters, I want you to be happy. Just please, don't make me hear anything." Mako and Su wheeze while Kya leaned over to rest her head on Lin's shoulder. She knew that earthbender didn't like demonstrations of affection in public, since they were children, so she was content just to hold her fingers and lay her face down in the soft fabric of her shirt.

"I don't promise anything." Kya murmured, making Tenzin's eyes widen and the whole table laughing, including Lin. The two siblings started to argue again and the police chief looked at each of them.

Su smiled at her, Bolin nodded, Bumi gave her a malicious wink and Mako just bowed his head in respect.

That was the family she chose. There were still the airbender kids, Asami, Korra, Opal and her mother. But that was the family she made.

She told Kya that her home has always been Republic City.

She lied. Her home ... Her home was these people.

Her home was this free-spirited woman with a wide smile that she knew she had been in love with since adolescence and that finally ... She had a chance to love.

She didn't know what it would be like out there. Out of that bubble that was the island and everything they shared in a few hours.

But she knows that no one else is going to push her away from Kya.

"Hey, Lin. Is everything okay?" She looks into Kya's blue eyes and feels the tip of a smile twitchs in her mouth.

"I don't think I've ever been better." Kya smiled and the earthbender's heart began to sound in her ears. Again.

No one else could have the love we shared.


End file.
